Troy the Troll
by Slytherin-Ice-Princess-804
Summary: According to George, the troll looks like a troll. Random story. Submission for alyssialui's Photobomb Competition.


**Hello guys! How are you? I am back with another story this time based on a challenge from alyssialui!**

**Photobomb Competition- Troll in the Dungeons (PS). George Weasley.**

**Hope you all enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron had just gotten into the bathroom when they heard Hermione scream again. "Hermione!" they shouted. They began to move towards the stall when they noticed the giant troll standing before them. The troll didn't notice them standing there and, instead started swinging his club at the stalls, smashing them in progress. Hermione screamed again accompanied by a different scream from a different person. "Come on Ron, we have to save Hermione and whoever else is in here!" Harry shouted. Ron nodded and they both started throwing broken wood pieces at the troll's head.<p>

Hermione managed to crawl out from under the debris and hide under the sink. "Help!" Hermione screamed as the troll turned and destroyed a sink next to Hermione's. Harry threw a broken piece of wood at the troll, which hit its head. The troll turned to see Harry and Ron standing there and started making their way to them, raising its club.

"Ron! Harry!"

Next thing they knew, Harry and Ron were both tackled to the floor, narrowly missing the troll's club. They both sat up and saw a familiar face with red hair. "F-Fred?" Ron asked in disbelief. "No, I'm George!" George said. "Was that you screaming also, George?" Harry asked. "To answer your question, yes that was me screaming" George answered. "But why were you-" Ron started to ask but was cut off from the troll stomping its way to them. "Move! Move!" George shouted as all three boys dived in different directions.

"What do we do now?" Ron shouted voice full of fear. "Well, little brother, we have to defeat Troy!" George shouted. "Wait, who's Troy?" Harry shouted, trying to distract the troll from moving anywhere closer to Ron, Hermione, and George. "The troll" George answered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who is still under the sink, all turned to stare at George. "Did you just call that troll Troy?!" Hermione shouted. "Yes, Troy the Troll. He kinda looks like a Troy, don't you think?" George said, gazing up at 'Troy'. "Have you gone mad, George?!" Ron shouted as he dodged a swing from the troll. "That thing's ugly! It doesn't even look remotely close to a 'Troy'"

Harry and Hermione both watched the brothers argue over if the troll was a 'Troy' or not. The troll started advancing on Hermione again. She pressed herself closer to the corner where she was hiding. Harry, knowing that she was about to become 'Troy's' victim, decided to do something that was very brave…yet stupid. He took a running start, took a huge leap, and landed on the troll's back. 'Troy', feeling that someone was on him' started shaking and thrashing around in an attempt to get Harry to let go and fall.

"I swear he looks like a Troy"

"He doesn't look like a 'Troy'! He looks like a troll! A big, fat, ugly, troll!"

"GUYS!"

Ron and George stopped fighting and turned to see Harry hanging on for dear life on the troll's back. "Bloody hell, Harry" George shouted. "If there was a troll-riding contest, you'd probably win for sure!"

"Can I get a little help please?" Harry shouted. He then crawled closer to the troll's head and jammed his wand up Troy's nose. "That's gotta hurt" George muttered. 'Troy', who was very irritated by the pesky kids, reached behind and grabbed Harry's ankle and pulled him off his back. Harry, now upside down, began squirming and dodging 'Troy's' club. "Guys, do something!" he shouted. "Do what?!" Ron shouted. "Anything!" Harry shouted as he dodged another club swing.

George looking up at 'Troy', got an idea. "Ron, we've got to get Troy's club!" he shouted to his younger brother as he pulled out his wand. "And how do we do that?!" Ron shouted back, pulling out his wand, just like his brother did. "Use the levitation charm!" Hermione shouted. "The levitation charm…that can work. Alright, Ron you get the club and I'll get Harry!" George shouted. Ron nodded. He turned back to look at Hermione to see her nodding. "Ron, remember to swish and flick!" she shouted doing the wand motion with her arm. Ron nodded and turned back to 'Troy'.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Harry slipped out of 'Troy's' grasp just as 'Troy's' club slipped out of 'Troy's' other hand. Harry was relieved to find himself floating in mid-air. "It's alright Harry! I got you!" George smiled as he started lowering Harry to the floor. The club kept hovering above 'Troy's' head. 'Troy' watched the club wondering how on earth his club can hover in mid-air. Ron broke the spell and the club fell on Troy's head.

Troy, now dazed and dizzy, started stumbling around getting dangerously close to where Harry, Ron, and George stood. The three boys began moving back keeping their eyes trained on Troy. Said troll's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell with a resounding _thud _against the floor.

Hermione, got out from her hiding place and went to stand where the boys were standing, which was right in front of Troy's head. "Do you think it's…dead?" she asked quietly. "Nah, I think Troy's a survivor" George said with a small smile. Harry slowly walked to where Troy lay and looked down at him. Troy was breathing. "Just knocked out" Harry said. "See, told you. Troy's a survivor" George said, smiling. Harry bent down and pulled his wand out from Troy's nose along with snot. "Eugh" Ron said as a disgusted look crossed his face.

George walked over to Troy and started rubbing his back. "It's okay Troy. You just wanted to be free" George said, as soft smile appeared on his face. "What?" Hermione asked, perplexed. "I'm just taking a guess here. Maybe Troy wanted to escape Hogwarts and be free. Maybe he wants to be with his troll friends, Chad and Zeke. Maybe he wanted to reunite with his troll girlfriend, Gabriella" George said with a wistful smile on his face. "I highly doubt that" Hermione said. "Yeah, it almost killed us!" Ron said. "Maybe Troy was just confused…" George said. "Oh kay?" Harry said, confused and also slightly worried for the older red head.

"Back to my question" Ron said, trying to change the subject rom 'Troy'. "What question, Ron?" Harry asked. "If that was you screaming along with Hermione…" Ron said, pointing at George. "Then why were you in here, in the girl's bathroom" he finished.

Harry and Hermione also looked at George, wanting to know the answer. "Ah, little brother and his friends. I shall tell you why I was in here" George said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited for the answer.

"It was the quietest and safest place to write my story on Troy the Troll and his friends at high school which is separated into these little groups and how they all come together. Also two trolls from two different groups meet and fall in love"

The Golden Trio slowly blinked at George's answer. "I swear that sounds like High School Musical" Hermione muttered under her breath as she glanced at George, worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of this story! Hope you all enjoyed this short little story! Bye!<strong>


End file.
